


Hold Me

by susiephalange



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fear of Death, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a dream Chekov dies. It's going to be okay. I promise. </p><p>In memory of Anton Yelchin ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> I used a lot of Russian in this. Naturally, I used Google Translate as I am an Australian who has never spoken or seen Russia. Please don't hate me. If I've made any syntax mistakes/slight errors in the Russian words I have used, I do take constructive criticism! 
> 
> I don't want to be a narrow-minded fic writer with terribly-written Russian words in her fics.
> 
> Anyways! The words I've used are:  
> лепесток - petal  
> мое сердце - my heart  
> обещаю - I promise  
> держи меня - hold me  
> Я никогда тебя не оставлю. - I'll never leave you

_There's a dark room. The lights flicker, despite the fact that the dark room is a part of the engineering wing. Half the ship is; there's no sense lying about it. But the room, it's...eerie. Like the seconds before a toaster frightens the toast-awaiting breakfast eater._

_For a moment, it's just quiet. Then,_

_A familiar head of curls pops up from under the shelving. The familiar head that has always been something you have been fond of, since you had first lain eyes on the owner of such beautiful locks._

_Chekov._

_For some reason, though, he was running - running from something which was chasing him. A shadow, hulking and large, and under the inconsistent iridescent glow, the shadow became whole. An alien figure, the size of Dr McCoy, twice. As if he was standing on his own shoulders. But the monster, it wasn't a McCoy-shaped one: it was alien. And it was angry._

_It was then, and only then you realised. Chekov, was running away, escaping its clutches. His porcelain face was puckered in concentration, stained with exertion. He was trying so hard, running so fast -_

_In leap after bound, the beast was nearing, closing in fast. And then -_  
  


 

 

You wake quickly, but not before you're out of the bed and halfway across the room. Your breath is heavy, eyes wide, heart racing. At once, the lamp beside the bed lights up, the lamp on the other side of the bed.

"лепесток?" Chekov's eyes are heavy with sleep, but fixed onto you, they are also heavy with worry. He yawns - wide, like a lion lazing around its pride lands - and asks again, this time in the common tongue, "my flower, vhat is wrong?"

You shake your head.

Slowly, Pavel moves to stand. You are still, swaying from the sudden movements, but your eyes are trained on your boyfriend. How was it that your same eyes, they had seen him in such a horrible place? Why hadn't you gone to help him escape from that death vision?

But instead of continuing to ponder upon the great unknowns, you watch him. How he smiles as he rises, almost reflexively. The way sleep has dimpled his cheeks with shallow prints of the sheets, the way it has rumpled his dark curls.

"мое сердце, my love," Pavel crosses to where you sway. He stands before you, eyes gazing into yours. Your boyfriend is so close, you can see a reflection of yourself in his iris. "You can tell me anyving, you know? Vas it a - a bad dream?"

You nod.

Arms wrap around you in a hug. For a moment, all is good. You have your boyfriend, your love, your life in your arms. His scent filling your nose, his breath hot on your neck. But -

 

_The monster is almost there, so close to him - it slashes his canary coloured shirt with its claws. Blood -_

 

"Petal?" Pavel releases you, and holds your head in his hands. "Stay with me. All will be alright, I promise."

A tear slips through your eyelashes. "I had a dream that you died, Pavel. There was a horrible monster, an alien, and it was chasing you!"

You press your head into his neck.

"Oh лепесток," Pavel Chekov sighs. A hand rises, smoothening your rumpled pyjamas, snaking its way through your hair. "It vas onlv a dream, there is no alien -- I am right here."

You choke back tears. "It felt so real."

He holds you to his chest, and only then do you hear it. The rhythm of Pavel's heart beats along, steady in your ear, a pace to set your breaths to. There is another steady beat, something rhythmic and calming just like the heart of the man you love.

"Shhhhh," Pavel whispers. "Я никогда тебя не оставлю. That I promise. Shhhhh, Petal, I will protect you." he hums, barely above a whisper. It is a mantra, repeated over and over again. He keeps on saying these words, and more Russian you can't remember the meaning of, and before you know it, your hyperventilating heart has calmed down to its regular pace. 

"Pavel?" you murmur. 

He retracts from the embrace. "My heart, my love - it was only a dream." 

You nod. "I'm so glad you're alive. You have no -," your breath is caught and chest heaves and brain whirls at the words that will spill from your mouth like milk, "no idea what it would be, what it would feel like, to be without you." your hands clutch his, with almost a sense of urgency, you add quickly, "How do I ask you to hold me?"

Chekov's face brightens, and he lays a kiss to your forehead. 

"You vold say to me, держи меня?"His eyes search yours, and finding what he desires - you, in all honesty; there is no other in the world for him but you - he leads you to the bed, to your side. 

" _Erzhi menya_? Pavel?" you ask.

He nods. " обещаю, my sveet  лепесток." Before you know it, you've reached your side, and Pavel sweeps you from your feet and lays you, like a new bride or a newborn, into the cooled covers once more. " Я никогда тебя не оставлю." 

The light switches off, just as the bed dips with your boyfriend's mass returning beside you.

"Do you promise, Chekov?" you whisper. 

"For ever and eternity. I'll always be beside you."

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in Peace, Anton Yelchin,  
> 1989 - 2016
> 
> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
